


Soft

by Mikukise



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Others are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikukise/pseuds/Mikukise
Summary: A short, soft Jaehwall moment





	Soft

_"Hyungie, I am bored"_

It was a small, simple text that pulled Hyunjae out of the game he was playing. It was a normal day in the dorm, Hyunjae was playing video games, Kevin and Jacob were discussing something in English, Eric was screaming about something, Changmin and Juyeon had gone out for some more dance practice, Sangyeon and New were going to practice as well, Younghoon was meeting up with some old friends, Sunwoo and Haknyeon had snuck off to a restaurant together, again, and Hyunjoon was catching up on BTS Bon Voyage, but he had obviously caught up already or he wouldn't send such a text.

_"Come over here hyung"_

_"I miss you"_

The younger sent those texts in the secret Kakaotalk chat they made when they started dating. He also added a cute selfie of himself pouting adorably, curled up in his bed.

_"Hyungie~~~~"_

_"I know you're reading this"_

_"Pwease"_

Chuckling softly at the younger's cuteness and clingyness, Hyunjae exited the game he was playing and made his way to Hyunjoon's room. Once he entered the room, he could see that the boy was still curled up in his bed, completely covered in blankets. Hearing someone open and close the door, his eyes shot up to find the intruder, face immediately lighting up as he recognised his hyung.

"Did you miss me that much, sweetheart?" he teased, finding the way the young dancer's entire face lit up cute. The boy instantly pouted again as he heard what his hyung had said.

"Hyungie, don't be mean", he whined grabbing Hyunjae's hands to intertwine their fingers and pulling him closer till he sat at the edge of his bed.

"Did I make my baby sad?" Hyunjae teased again, before leaning down to peck the others lips. "Did I kiss the pout away?"

"Hyungie, don't do that, it won't help", mischief sparkled in the youngers eyes as he said that, the pout reappearing as he sat up.

"Oh, really? Maybe I should try a little harder?" he replied.

Hyunjae leaned down again, softly pressing their lips together. As they continued to kiss, Hyunjae climbed on top of Hyunjoon, one hand resting on his waist as he used the other to support himself. The younger was now lying in his bed, his arms wrapped around his hyung's neck. They eventually had to break apart for air.

"I love you, hyung", the younger giggled, a soft smile on his face.

"And I love you, my angel", the older boy replied, expression as gentle, soft and loving as the kiss they just shared.

The couple continued to bask in each other's presence for a moment when there was suddenly a knock on the door.

"Hey, Joonie. Can you grab some clothes for me? I'm going to shower, Juyeon will be here soon and I don't want to wait", Changmin asked.

"Sure, hyung. I'll put them in front of the bathroom, okay?"

"Yes, thank you so much, I owe you one."

"Sure, hyung, now go shower."

"Okay!"

When Changmin had left, Hyunjae leaned down to give Hyunjoon one last peck.

"You should go get our sunshine's clothes", the elder said, a little sad that their time was cut short.

"I wish we could tell them, hyung."

"Me too, Joonie, me too", he said as he bent down one last time to kiss his dongsaeng's nose before leaving the room.


End file.
